Keep Your Memories Close
by Sweet-Lemonade
Summary: Aomine got into an accident and lost all of his memories of his love; what they looked like, what they sounded like, and even what they felt like. Now, Kagami is staying by his side, waiting for Aomine to remember him. (AoKaga, Smut later, angst, sad plot, I'm sorry)


**A story about how Aomine loses all of his memories about his relationship with Kagami.**

* * *

><p>Everything seemed as if it was one huge blur as he ran to the hospital. As for the reason...well, his love had been hurt. Pretty badly too. The moment he got the phone call from his shadow, his feet just started to move without hesitation. Words echoed through his head, words that he didn't want to hear. Words that he didn't want to believe.<p>

"Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun got in an accident," red eyes close as he gets closer and closer to his destination, "Please get here soon. He's starting to wake up and he keeps muttering that he wants to see his love."

The clear, glass doors came into sight and Kagami began to slow down, quickly walking to the receptionist's desk. He tries to speak, but it was almost impossible as almost every breath came out as a pant. The woman looks around before handing him a bottle of water, watching wide eyed as he chugged the whole thing.

"Aomine. Daiki. What. Room?" She nodded and started to look through different files and folders that were scattered about.

"It seems that he is occupying room 304 at the moment. It is in the emergency wing. His condition is somewhat serious, but we are keeping a close eye on him." Kagami nodded and smiled at the woman, a light blush dusting her cheeks. He sets off at a fast pace towards Aomine's room, feeling a rock in the pit of his stomach and a lump in his throat.

"Damn it, Ahomine. What did you do?! What happened!?" he thought as he scouted the halls for the idiot's room number. After a minute or so of roaming the halls, he finally got to the right door. When he opened it, he was relieved to see that Aomine wasn't too badly hurt. But he was still nervous about the whole thing.

"Kagami-kun, you got here quick." He nodded, going over to collapse into the chair closest to Aomine's bed.

"Yeah, I ran the whole way," Kagami sighs, running a hand through his red locks. Kise puts a hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him.

"Don't worry, Kagamicchi. Aominecchi will be fine." The redhead forces a smile, trying to mask his anxiety.

"Yeah...I hope so."

"Kagamin! Dai-chan is a fighter and won't give up! Especially if it means it will make you sad." A sweet smile began to spread across Kagami's face, a red tint to his cheeks.

"Thank you, Momoi." She nods and looks out the window, waiting like the rest of us for him to wake up.

* * *

><p>"Mh...gh…" Everyone in the room directed their eyes to Aomine, watching anxiously as he stirs. Dark blue eyes slowly open, a smile coming to boy's face as he wakes up.<p>

"Hey, guys. Why do all look so sad?" The redhead sat there silently, waiting for the right time to express his relief that the boy was okay.

"Do you not remember anything, Aomine-kun?" The bluenette shakes his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nah, but I remember you guys." Kagami smiles as Aomine begins listing people off, his nerves finally settling. Until Aomine confessed to one missing memory.

"But...I can't seem to remember who I fell in love with." In that moment, Kagami's heart shattered. He worried that Kuroko, even from across the room, could hear it. The ace's body went numb, the world around him becoming bleak and white. He concentrated on keeping a straight face, but the quivering of his lips would give him away in an instant.

Kagami gets to his feet, pretending to stretch as he walked towards the door, his eyes starting to water.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Aomine. I hope you're able to find them soon. It's good to see that you're okay. Now, I gotta go back to practice. Kuroko will stay here with you. I'll see you later, Aho." By the end of his goodbye, Kagami's voice began to waver. Aomine snickered behind his back, waving at the redhead as he escaped.

"See ya, Bakagami."

* * *

><p>Kagami walked into school the next day, a noticeable slump in his usually perfect posture. His team noticed it, but chose to let him be. He was grateful, but at the same time, he felt alone. That is, until Kuroko decided to step in, as he always did from time to time whenever he and Aomine were in a fight.<p>

"Kagami-kun, please understand that this is not permanent. Aomine-kun will be back to normal in no time at all." The redheaded boy smiles and nods, straightening up.

"You're probably right, Kuroko. I just gotta wait until he remembers." The shadow smiles faintly and pats his back, picking up the basketball at his feet.

"That's the spirit, Kagami-kun." An uneven sigh escapes Kagami's mouth, standing up and running into the middle of the court.

"Yeah, now c'mon! Let's play!"

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock! I'm coming in, Ahomine!"<p>

"Yeah, yeah! Just don't get a boner when you see me naked!" Kagami snorts, opening the door to see that the bluenette was right. Aomine had just gotten out of the shower and was strutting around his room as if he owned it.

A dark blush spread across the redhead's cheeks, hiding his face with the flowers he had bought.

"P-put your clothes on, idiot!" Aomine smirks and takes the flowers out of Kagami's hands, putting them down before he stepped even closer to the flushed ace.

"Awe, is the little tiger getting all hot and bothered?" He scowled and turned on his heel, starting to open the door.

"Fine, I guess I'll just go. Seems you don't even want any company." Sapphire eyes widen, a tanned hand grabbing Kagami's shoulder.

"I'll get dressed." A bark of laughter erupted from the back of the redhead's throat. He stayed where he was as Aomine shuffled around, slipping on his hospital gown.

"I'm turning around," Kagami announced, turning without getting permission. He watched as Aomine jumped into his bed, covering himself up with the thin blankets. The Seirin ace sits down, putting the flowers into the vase on his love's nightstand. A smile split across the tanner boy's face as he stared at Kagami, making him smile in turn.

"So, how have you been?"

"Bored, like usual. But now I can't go anywhere." They both laughed, a pleasant sound to both of their ears. It felt like forever since Kagami could hear the laughter he had fallen in love with.

"What about your memories." Aomine made a face, turning his head to look out the window.

"Not much. I can't remember what they looked like, what they sounded like, and what they felt like. It sucks." Kagami felt his heart sank a little bit, but he should have expected this. Everything wasn't going to change overnight.

"But…" The redhead looks at the ace, watching his expression sadden, "Why hasn't my love visited me? I mean, don't they know that I'm here?" A lump formed as Kagami heard these words escape Aomine's mouth.

_"How can you say that, Ahomine? Aren't I right here?"_

"Maybe they have been visiting you, but they wanna watch you remember on your own."

"Yeah...I guess."

_"Damn it...now he thinks that I'm avoiding him. What do I do?!"_ Putting a hand on the taller one's shoulder, Kagami smiled sweetly at the other.

"Don't worry, Aomine. You'll find them soon." Before a smile formed on Aomine's face, his eyes were wide, tricking me into thinking that he was gonna remember.

"You're right, Kagami," he started, relaxing in his bed, "I'm really glad that we became friends. Thank you."

_"Friends...that's all you're gonna see us as until you remember, huh Aomine? Unless you don't...no. I can't think that way,"_ Kagami watched the gleeful teen, his lips turning up slightly into his real, bright, crooked smile, _"I love you, Aomine. Hurry up and please remember me."_


End file.
